


Ready.

by Geekygirl669



Series: Family. It's all that matters. [6]
Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Mpreg, Mpreg Alex Manes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:53:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24490855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geekygirl669/pseuds/Geekygirl669
Summary: Max and Isobel help Michael and Alex get the nursery ready.
Relationships: Michael Guerin/Alex Manes
Series: Family. It's all that matters. [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1753165
Kudos: 48





	Ready.

“Michael.” Alex sighed as he walked into their living room. 

“What?” Michael asked looking up from the work he had been doing. 

“Did you remember to call Max?” Alex walked further into the living room so that he was standing in front of the sofa.

“Yeah.” Michael nodded. “Of course I did.”

“And what did he say?” Alex asked when Michael offered up nothing more.

“He said of course he would be happy to come and help us.” Michael laughed a little as he placed his notebook on the sofa beside him. “He and Isobel are going to come next weekend.”

“You sure he doesn’t mind?” Alex asked a little nervously as he lowered himself onto the sofa next to Michael. “It’s quite a long drive.”

“He doesn’t mind.” Michael assured him. “They are both more than happy to help. Isobel said she had to come so that we wouldn’t mess everything up.”

Alex laughed, being able to picture Isobel on the other side of the phone telling Michael how he was going to mess everything up. “In all truthfulness if we did let you decorate the room on your own, it wouldn’t be the best nursery.” 

“I’m not that bad.” Michael defended himself a little weakly.

“Sure you’re not, sure you’re not.” Alex said as he tapped Michael’s shoulder.

**********************************************************************************

“Thanks for coming.” Alex smiled as Isobel pulled him in for a hug.

“Of course.” Isobel nodded. “You’re gonna need all the help you can get.”

“I’m not that bad.” Michael laughed having overheard what Isobel said.

“I have been to your trailer before.” Isobel reminded him as she pulled away from Alex walking over to give her brother a hug. “I do know what your decorating skills are like.”

“They aren’t as bad as your all saying they are.” Michael shock his head not believing what his family were saying. 

“Sure.” Isobel nodded as she walked past her brother. “So what room is going to be the baby’s?”

“First door on the right.” Alex said as he followed her leaving Max and Michael in the hallway.

"How have things been?” Max asked his brother as the two of them made their way towards the room a little slower.

“They’ve been really good.” Michael nodded a small smile forming on his lips. “Better than they have been in a while.”

Max just smiled more than happy for his brother who he knew hadn’t always had it the easiest.

“So are you gonna tell us the gender so I can help with the room?” Isobel asked as the two men walked in.

“Are we?” Alex asked looking round at his husband.

"We could." Michael nodded knowing how much Isobel wanted to know the gender and how much it had been killing her to wait. “Or we could just let it be a surprise.”

“Hey.” Isobel said turning round to face her brother looking like she could just about murder him. “You promised me that you would tell me.”

“I know.” Michael nodded with a laugh. “Go on.” Michael told his husband knowing how excited his husband had been to tell people.

“You’re getting a nephew.” Alex’s smile was hug as his hand went down to his baby bump.

"A nephew.” Isobel repeated. 

“And you were sure it was a girl.” Max pointed out with a small laugh.

“Okay I was wrong.” Isobel put her hands up in surrender. “But Michael agreed with me.”

Michael just shook his head at his siblings. “Are we actually going to get to decorating the room?”

“Yes we will.” Isobel said with a nod.

**********************************************************************************

“You okay?” Michael asked Alex about four hours into the room decorating.

“Yeah.” Alex nodded even though he was shifting weirdly on his feet. 

“No you’re not.” Michael shock his head knowing his husband too well. “Your leg playing you up?”

“I’m fine Michael.” Alex told him not wanting to have to stop. 

Michael looked at his husband one more time before turning round to look over at his brother and sister. “Isobel do you want to help us pick out the furniture while Max finishes the painting.”

“Yeah.” Isobel said happily. “Much more fun than painting.”

“So you’re just going to leave me in here on my own?” Max asked.

“Yeah pretty much.” Michael nodded as he walked out the room Alex mouthing a small sorry to his brother-in-law.

“Thank you.” Alex whispered into Michael’s ear once the three of them were all sitting at the dining room table.

“Of course.” Michael nodded.

**********************************************************************************

“No Michael not like that.” Isobel told him from where she and Alex were watching.

“I’m paining a wall Iss how can I be doing it wrong?” Michael asked as he turned round to face her.

“Because you are.” Isobel said not offering any more of an explanation. “Just do it the way I told you to.”

“Are you actually going to help us?” Michael asked not getting back to his work.

“No I’m going to stay over here and keep your husband company as we look at more baby stuff.” Isobel shock her head as Michael glared at her. “This is your kid, you should paint the room.”

Michael just groaned before he went back to painting with a small glare towards his husband and sister who had laughed.

**********************************************************************************

“Thank you for everything.” Alex said the next day when as they said good bye to the Even’s siblings. 

“Of course.” Isobel nodded more than happy to have come here to help. “It’s my nephew and you needed the help.”

“Well I really appreciated all the help.” Alex pulled Isobel into a hug. “And thanks for promising to come back and help.”

“Well I want to see the furniture in person and make sure Michael doesn’t put it all in some absurd place.” Isobel laughed as Michael glared at her. “I’ll see you to in two weeks okay.”

“Okay.” Michael nodded as his sister walked over to hug him.

“And you make sure that husband of yours gets everything he needs got it.” Isobel told him, her voice strict. “Got it?”

“Got it.” Michael nodded with a small laugh pulling away from her. 

“Say hi to everyone back home.” Alex told them as Max and Isobel walked out the front door. 

“We will.” Max promised

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked the story and I would love to know what you thought in the comments.
> 
> I have read through and corrected all the mistakes I could find but if I missed some that you noticed can you please let me know so I can fix them.


End file.
